Never Again
by A Sapphire Rose
Summary: AU Many years have passed since Raven had last seen her old friend Kori Anderson. Now a young woman, Raven is forced to come to terms with her past and all the memories that she wanted to forget…mostly involving a certain boy.BBRAE Robstar
1. Rainy Days

**While I usually like to keep to the whole Teen Titans theme, this idea popped into my mind not too long ago and I just had to take it. In this alternate universe the characters do not have any super powers but they still are involved with a crime mystery with bits of BB/Rae and Rob/Star thrown in. I hope you enjoy reading it as it was fun writing it. **

I do not own Teen Titans.**  
**

**Characters and the Names they Go By:  
**

**Raven/Rachel Roth -Raven**

**Gar Logan -Beast Boy**

**Victor Stone -Cyborg**

**Richard Grayson - Robin****  
**

**Kori Anderson- Starfire  
**

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1 (Rainy Days)  
**

Rain fell down in torrents, dripping off trees and window panes. After all the endless hot summer days, Raven could almost feel grateful for this storm that had ruined her plans. So instead of spending her Sunday visiting her favorite bookshop, she resigned herself to sipping hot tea and staring outside her window.

The herbal tea was the perfect temperature and for a moment she relished this peaceful moment. Her chair was comfortable and for once she did not have to rush to work or some other errand. She hated all the commotion that weekdays brought. It was always rush, rush, rush. It was nice to have a moment where she felt free from any particular worry that dared show its face in her life.

The storm got stronger as the minutes wore on. A bright flash of lightning lit up the room, followed by a loud boom of thunder. Wind blew the trees fiercely and for a small moment, miss independent Raven wished she did not live alone in her spacious house.

"Don't be stupid Raven." She scolded herself. "It's just a storm, not a big deal."

Still, she could not help but feel a bit jumpy when the telephone started to ring in the next room. It rang three times before Raven finally put down her mug of tea and answered it.

"Hello?" she asked tentatively.

"Hey Raven!" Victor Stone's voice rang out from the other end. "What do you think of this storm? Pretty impressive, don't you think?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Yes, I know it's raining outside Victor, you don't have to tell me that."

Victor laughed on the other end. "I know you know. I was just making conversation. I also know that you get jumpy during times like this. I'm mostly just calling to see how you're doing."

"I'm doing all right." Raven sighed. "Aside from needing new books to read, I'm as okay as I'll ever be. Still though, don't worry so much. You're my friend not my babysitter."

If Victor was offended, he did not sound like it. Instead he continued to just talk about all sorts of random Victor stuff. Like the latest upgrades for his new car, or his work at the mechanic shop downtown. It was all just small talk really, and Raven knew it. She could tell he was hiding something but she was too polite to say anything about it.

Finally after a few moments, he asked. "Hey Raven, I've been wondering, you haven't heard from Kori lately, have you?

Raven sat up with a start. "Kori? Kori Anderson from high school? I haven't spoken with her in years. Last time I heard from her, she was making it big in Gotham. That she was in charge of a fashion show or something."

"Yeah, that Kori. You know, one of our best buds back in the day? I've been trying to keep in touch with her but lately she's been acting a little weird." Victor explained. "First she was gushing to me about this strange guy who kept walking her home, like she had a crush on him. Then next thing I know, she's calling me up at odd hours of the night crying to me how he is hitting her till she's black and blue. I don't like it Raven. I don't like it at all."

Raven was silent for a moment. "No, I haven't heard from her but to be honest I'm not surprised. You'd think she keep in touch with me since I moved to Jump City! I mean I wasn't expecting her to call me every day but still weren't we best friends in high school? And what about when I had to deal that jerk I used to date? She actually defended him! I swear that girl is too nice for her own good." Raven said bitterly.

"Rae, I know you and her had a fight but that's no reason to be so cold to her. Kori has never been as strong willed as you. She really is a sweet girl, naive but sweet."

Raven was silent for a moment. Finally she said "Yeah, I suppose you're right. I'll make sure to call her up soon to see what's up. I'll keep you informed okay?"

Victor sighed. "Alright Raven, I appreciate it. Maybe I'm just overreacting, who knows?"

"It's no problem Victor. I care about Kori too. I'll talk to you later, okay?" Raven said. She hung up the phone and began to stumble towards her bedroom.

Lightning flashed brightly, temporarily illuminating the dark blue room. With twilight long since passed, it took her awhile to find the light switch to reveal her own personal space. Unlike other parts of her nearly empty house, this one was complete with various sized bookshelves and all sorts of exotic figurines upon their shelves. An old favorite of hers, the statue of a raven, peered down menacingly from the highest shelf and her window's drapes hung open lazily with a view of the rain outside.

She wandered over towards her bed, ignoring the books that lay just waiting to be read. Even without new reading material, Raven almost never broke her habit of reading a book before bedtime. Instead, she just collapsed under her bed covers with a huff, not bothering to change into something more comfortable. Her mind was still whirling, thinking about the things Victor had just said moments before. It just did not make any sense.

Kori always seemed to have the perfect life. She never cried, not during school and certainly not any other time she knew her. If anything, the girl could be almost annoyingly happy 24/7, with all her admirers surrounding her. So much that it had irritated her at times! But that wasn't what Victor said. If her old friend was right, then this could mean she was in a lot of trouble.

Raven sighed sleepily, rubbing her head in confusion. It was all too much to think about this late at night. Raven was deeply concerned, but what could she do when it was already past midnight? She yawned and closed her eyes for a moment, slowly drifting off to sleep. Well, at least Raven was until the sound of her chime-like doorbell awakened her from her drowsy state.

Growling under her breath, Raven sat up in her bed and stared at the clock. The bright red letters said 2:00 am. Who in the world would be at the door this late? Muttering curses under her breath, she stumbled down the hallway and peered groggily through the window of her door.

What she saw made her gasp with disbelief. A young woman with tangled red hair, stood in the doorway, soaking wet to the skin. The girl knocked on the door urgently, and Raven noticed purplish bruises all along her face and her clothes were in tatters. It took her only a second, but when she looked a little closer she realized the truth. This poor woman was Kori Anderson...her old friend from high school.

"Friend Rachel? Are you in there? Please open this door...please..." Kori begged.


	2. A Raven By Any Other Name

**Here's another chapter that I worked on not too long ago. I hope you all like it. Reviews are always welcome. Oh and props to whoever can guess who the intruder is at the end of the chapter. :D  
**

I do not own Teen Titans.

* * *

**Chapter 2 (A Raven By Any Other Name)  
**

Water dripped in puddles all around Kori's feet as Raven handed her a dry towel. The red haired young woman wrapped it around herself like a blanket, shivering despite the warm living room. She seemed particularly quiet Raven noticed as she studied her bruised face more closely. It seemed obvious that this had been going on for awhile. She had a few old scars but the bruises seemed to be quite recent. Her green eyes seemed to have lost their sparkle, and she glanced away uncomfortably whenever Raven tried to meet her gaze.

"Kori...what happened?" Raven asked. "Can you tell me who did this to you?"

Kori sighed. "I do not want to discuss it Rachel but please can I stay here for the night? I will try not to be a burden, I promise."

"I guess so, I mean I would not be upset if you stayed" Raven said. "But please call me Raven, I have not been called Rachel for a long time."

Kori looked up curiously. "Why are you now called Raven? I always thought Rachel was a nice name."

Raven just shrugged indifferently. She could not meet Kori's eyes but instead busied herself with wrapping the occasional bleeding wound on her friend's feet and arms. The muddy roads had done little good to the open scrapes, so she set her sights on healing them. "Let's just say that after I moved here many months ago, I wanted to start over with a new name. I think Raven suits me better anyway." She said after a moment.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." Kori mused. "I will call you that if you insist. It does not matter to me; you are still my best friend."

Raven nodded and gave a halfhearted smile. "Well, if you are comfortable, you can sleep on the sofa for the night. I'm sorry I can't do any better. There wasn't really a need for another bed, since it's only me that lives here. I will bring you some blankets and I might have an extra pillow or two somewhere. I'll go get them. So are you sure you're all right? You will tell me who did this to you in the morning, won't you? I shudder to think the culprit might still be around."

The red haired woman did not utter a word, just shifted nervously on the couch. She curled up in a fetal position, closing her eyes sleepily. Within a few minutes she closed her eyes and fell asleep, with or without a pillow. Raven just watched her sadly. Who could have brought Kori from a cheerful girl to a wounded soul so quickly? Only two years ago she was her bubbly self. Now she just seemed the shell of what she once was.

Raven sighed and went to fetch a soft blanket from a nearby closet. She draped it carefully over her Kori's back before heading off to the direction of her own room. Never in her life did she feel so tired. The clock read 4:30 am in bright red letters, but Raven did not notice because soon she fell fast asleep as well.

When the next morning finally came, bright sunlight streamed through her bedroom window. Raven groggily woke up, fumbling around for a fresh set of clothes before heading down to breakfast. She had just turned into the hallway leading to the kitchen when she noticed Kori still asleep on the living room sofa. The blanket had long since fallen off but the girl still slept pretty deeply. Maybe when she awoke, she could give her a clue to what was going on.

She prepared her morning tea, as well as some toast and jam. She did not feel up for a big breakfast but she prepared some for Kori too when she would wake up. No doubt she would be hungry after the night she went through. It was all methodical, but Raven could not help but feel a little anxious thinking about her old friend's situation. Perhaps she should ask who did this again...Kori might not have heard last night. Would that be the right thing to do in this situation?

Victor! Maybe if she called Victor, he might be able to help. Vic had mentioned yesterday about someone hurting Kori. Perhaps he knew something she didn't? Like the guy's name, for example. If they knew his name then maybe they could press charges. She glared at the wall in thought before reaching for the phone in the kitchen and dialing the familiar numbers. She tapped her fingers on the receiver, anxiously waiting for a reply.

The phone rang twice before Victor answered it. She could hear some loud clanking and whirring coming from the mechanic shop before Victor said "Hello?"

"Hey Victor, it's me. We kinda have a situation on our hands; do you think you can come over later?" Raven asked quickly.

"What? Oh, it's you Raven." Victor said breezily. "Of course I can come over. I'll stop by during my lunch break."

Raven sighed with relief. "Thanks Victor, I really would appreciate it. Oh, and perhaps you could bring Richard with you?"

"The Detective? What do you need him for?" Victor asked puzzled.

"Kori came to my house late last night Victor. She had bruises all over her face, legs and arms." Raven explained. "Richard is the best detective I can think of and besides, doesn't he owe you a favor? A detective could really help us get to the bottom of this." Raven explained patiently.

"Well, he did lose that bet to me when we were playing Fast Furious Frenzy II..." Victor mused. "That guy can never win a video game to save his life. Anyway, I'll drag his butt all the way over to your house if I have to. This lowlife guy that hurt Kori needs to be put behind bars. I mean just look what that ex of yours did to you..."

"Alright, that's enough Victor, we don't need to go into details of my past. Just bring Richard over here as soon as you can. I'll try to get Kori to calm down and maybe she will explain to me what happened. She just looks so...broken Victor. I don't know what to do." Raven whispered.

"Just show her you care Raven." Victor explained. "Be there for her like a best friend should. Oh and make sure you lock all the doors in your house. If her attacker is still out there, than he's probably going to be looking for Kori."

Raven's eyes widened as she peeked out one of her windows. Victor was right, why didn't she think about that before? She got up from her sitting position and studied the neighborhood. Nothing really seemed out of place...

"Thanks for the tip Vic." Raven said quietly. "I guess I'll see you in a few. Bye."

She hung up the phone and with a quick glance at Kori's sleeping form, she began inspecting the doors of her house. None of them seemed to be forced into and all of the doors were locked. She was about to breathe a sigh of relief, when all of a sudden she spotted movement from her peripheral vision. Grabbing her umbrella that was placed next to the door, she took a deep breath and rushed out the door brandishing it wildly.

"Stay away from this house! I'll have you know I called the police for trespassing!" Raven yelled as fiercely as she could.


	3. A Friend In Need

**Here's this month's chapter. :) I will try to get a chapter or two out at least once a month. Life has gotten busy for me but I haven't forgotten this story. Hopefully the characters seem to live up to your expectations. Still, an AU story is a fun challenge. Reviews are always welcomed.  
**

I do not own Teen Titans.

* * *

**Chapter 3 (A Friend in Need)**

Upon stepping outside, Raven listened intently as she peered around. The rain had long since stopped but the sky was still as gray and as cloudy as ever. Puddles were scattered along the cobblestone sidewalk and just to the right of her, movement came from her peripheral vision. She quickly spun around and waved her umbrella back and forth as fiercely as she could. Hearing a yelping noise, she looked a little closer and was surprised to see the strange shape was none other then her next door neighbor, Garfield Logan.

"Dude, what was that for? It's only me, Raven. Sheesh, I was not trying to hurt ya, I'm just coming over for a visit. There's no need get the cops involved." Gar said defensively.

The blond young man decked out in jeans and his signature green hoodie, was looking at Raven's umbrella warily. She was known to use that thing when she was very mad so Gar was not taking any chances. He almost expected her to hit him with the umbrella again but instead Raven's cheeks reddened and her eyes widened with surprise. She returned the umbrella back down at her side and glared at him with annoyance. "Gar, what are you doing here?"

"Rae, I already told you! I'm just coming over to say hello. I haven't seen you in awhile and well... I thought you could use some company. You know, being all alone in that big house and what not. You didn't really call the police...did you? Because I thought I was your friend..." Gar gave her the 'face', a wounded look complete with big teary eyes but Raven was not moved.

"You are my friend Garfield." She said patiently. "I just thought you were...someone else. I have a big problem on my hands and well, I thought you were the guy who attacked Kori."

"Wait...wasn't Kori your old friend from high school?" Gar asked surprised. "The one you mentioned when you first moved here?"

"Yeah, that's her. Kori came by my house yesterday with bruises all over her body. Obviously somebody's handiwork by the looks of it. So I called Victor and he's going to bring over his friend Richard, a detective. Victor says Richard is one of the best there is and at this point, we could use all the help we can get." Raven explained.

"Well, I wouldn't worry if I were you Rae. Me and my buddies Vic and Richard will protect you girls! Those bad guys won't see us coming." Gar boasted. He flexed his nonexistent muscles and winked at her.

"Oh my hero!" Raven muttered sarcastically.

She turned around towards the house, carrying the umbrella over her shoulder. Despite her obvious dismissal, Gar started following alongside her. He grinned at her confidently, obviously missing the point of her sarcasm. "If that punk thinks he can hurt you or Kori, then he's got another thing coming!" He added confidently.

Raven just ignored him and just before she went back inside, she glanced around warily for anymore unexpected surprises. She locked the door behind them and with Garfield following, she noticed Kori sitting up groggily on the living room sofa. The red haired girl froze for a second, her green eyes wide with fear but when she was it wasn't who she expected, so she relaxed a bit.

"So...who are you, friend of Raven's?" She asked curiously.

Gar smiled gently at the girl. "You must be Kori. My name's Garfield but everyone calls me Gar. I'm sure Raven's told you all about me."

Kori shook her head, looking confused. "No, I believe that Raven has not mentioned your acquaintance with her."

"He's just my neighbor" Raven explained, glancing sideways at Gar. "I guess you could call him my friend. We met on the day I moved in."

"Best day of my life!" Gar whispered to Kori, causing Raven to role her eyes at his dramatics.

Kori giggled with amusement at her friend's embarrassment but Raven did not take offense to it. Instead she merely stared in amazement at the interaction between the two. It was unbelievable. Her annoying neighbor was actually making Kori feel better! Only a few hours ago Kori had cried herself to sleep but now she was laughing with Gar as if they were old friends. It just did not make any sense.

Shaking her head in confusion, Raven sighed as she went to answer the door. The three strong knocks had drawn her out of her thoughts and as she cautiously peaked through the little window on her door, she recognized Victor and what must have been Richard, both waiting impatiently. They were earlier than expected. After all, she had only called Victor half an hour ago. He must have been pretty worried about her. Victor had always been close to Kori and just like Raven he had known her for many years.

"So you see Kori, I tend to the animals twice daily, except on Sundays." Gar babbled on, completely unaware of the shift of attention. "The animal shelter is overrun with animals, and it seems every time I got there I make a new friend. It's all I can do to keep it together when so few are adopted."

Kori smiled politely at Gar but her attention was instantly glued to the two men entering the home, particularity the stranger. Her breath caught in her throat as she watched Richard walk into the room. She couldn't see his eyes on account of his dark glasses, but Kori felt almost entranced by this handsome man with a bemused look upon his face.

He had been the first one to walk inside, scanning the room instinctively before letting Victor shuffle in behind him. His eyes seemed to find Kori's green ones and for a few seconds the two stared at each other until Victor's words broke the awkward silence.

"Sorry we couldn't get here any sooner." Victor said to Raven. "Richard was too busy trying to make an idiot of himself by refusing to come. Acted like tracking down some mastermind criminal named Slade Wilson was more important than helping out some of his closest friends. I practically had to drag him here!"

"Hey, you blackmailed me! I only messed up that one time! Just one time!" Richard angrily shot back, before he guiltily turned his attention back to Kori. "Besides, if I had known your only motive was to help out Kori here, then I would have been more than happy to offer my services."

"Right, whatever you say." Victor sighed. "Anyway, we just had to see how Kori was doing. You know I've been worried about her these last few days."

"Kori seems to be a lot better since last night." Raven explained. "She's even laughed a little since Gar arrived. I wasn't even expecting him but he just strolled inside like he owned the place. I almost brained him with an umbrella, but the moron still insisted to see if she was all right."

"Brained him with an umbrella, huh?" Victor laughed. "Now that's one way to get rid of pesky string-beans!"

"Hahaha, very funny." Raven said sarcastically. "It was your idea that I check for intruders. Now I keep jumping every time I hear a noise in my yard! For all I know the attacker is still around. Who knows what else he's capable of?"

Victor sighed and placed a hand comfortingly on her shoulder. "I know you are scared Raven, but that's why we're here. You know I won't let anyone hurt you or Kori again, and that's a promise. I'm also confident that Richard and Gar feel the same way."

Raven didn't speak but nodded her head in understanding. She smiled appreciatively at her old friend and the two went over to see how Richard and Kori were doing.

"So, can you describe what the perpetrator looked like? Any particular features? A name perhaps?" Richard prompted.

Kori fidgeted nervously. "I...well I guess you can say I dated him for a bit. Not long but enough to know he's not a nice person. When I first met him, he was so charming and sweet. He gave me a red rose every time I finished a fashion show, even if I lost the competition. I really thought he...cared for me."

"They always do..." Richard muttered. "Still though, were there any particular features of what he looked like?"

"Well...he has these really light gray eyes and almost black hair." Kori admitted. "Oh, and he had a dragon tattoo on his left arm."

"A dragon tattoo, got it." Richard said, writing down the words in his little notepad.

Finally he got up and gazed gently at Kori. "I'll return in another week or so if we have any leads. Please remember your ex's name by then. I really want to help you Kori and I won't rest until that villain is stopped and behind bars. You should not have been treated this way."

Kori nodded her head solemnly. "I will try to, I promise."

Richard gave her a small smile and turned his attention to his notepad as he reviewed the clues Kori had provided. "I Don't understand it. Any man should consider himself lucky just to be in the same room as her!" Richard muttered under his breath.

Kori blushed a bit as she heard the last statement but smiled softly. Raven also noted a blush on the detective's cheeks but made no mention of it as she went to comfort her friend. Victor too went over and gave her a gentle hug, carefully minding the bruises that covered her body.

"We'll find the guy who did this to you Kori." Victor whispered. "Don't you worry."


	4. Gar's Big Question

**Hope you enjoy chapter four of Never Again. You should be seeing some more BB/Rae moments real soon.  
**

I do not own Teen Titans.

* * *

**Chapter 4 (Gar's Big Question)**

Sunlight flickered from the living room window as Raven tried to get comfortable in her chair. Now that most of the drama had ceased, she could finally finish the book that she had been dying to read for the last week. The book _Safe Haven _by Nicholas Sparks was pretty good, even if it was a romance story. The plot was really getting exciting and she was nearly at the climax...

"Raven? Did Richard call while I was in the shower?" Kori's voice yelled out from the bathroom.

Scowling, Raven did not lift her eyes from the pages. "No Kori, he did not call, just like he didn't call yesterday or the day before!"

"What was that? I couldn't hear you. So Richard called?" Kori asked again.

"For the last time no!" Raven yelled back angrily. "If you are so concerned why don't you call him yourself?"

Kori walked into the room, drying her hair off with a towel looking at Raven with hurt eyes. "But he might be busy. He did promise to help me..."

Raven sighed and used bookmaker to save her page. Standing up and stretching she sighed. "Look Kori, I know you miss Richard but waiting around for him to call is not going to make him work any faster. Maybe if you could supply him with the name of...your ex then maybe he would find the guy faster."

The other girl just looked away, her green eyes lost in thought. "I've been trying to do that for awhile now. Trying to remember if he mentioned his name or even where he came from. See when I had first met him, I had just finished up my first big fashion shoot. I lost the first round but when he saw me crying, he gave me a bouquet of red roses to cheer me up. He smiled kindly and said that he was my biggest fan. To be honest I was kind of flattered by the attention. He looked familiar but I could never place his name. I thought he was a nice guy up until he followed me home..."

Silence entered the room for a moment, aside from the noon chimes of the old grandfather clock in the next room.

Suddenly a few knocks on the door distracted the girls and Kori instinctively shrank towards the other rooms. Raven sighed and went to answer it. It was probably Victor coming to check on Kori again or maybe it was Richard with good news? She hesitatingly opened the door in a crack and was surprised to see Gar's face grinning back at her.

"Garfield? What are you doing here?" Raven asked, taken aback for a moment.

"Hey Raven! I'm glad I caught you. I wanted to show you something! Got a minute?" Gar asked, his eyes betraying his excitement.

Raven nodded her head, feeling a little flustered. What could that annoying neighbor want now? Before she could react, he grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the backyard. She blushed at the sudden contact but Gar didn't notice. He was too distracted with his surprise. Finally he stopped and held both her hands in his, looking the most sincere in his life.

"I've been meaning to ask you this for a long time Raven and now that Kori's here, I think this is the perfect time." Gar said solemnly.

"Gar, what are you trying to say?" Raven whispered gently.

"Will you be willing to adopt Silky for me?" Gar asked, pointing to a pile of fluff sitting in the corner of her yard. To Raven's horror; a slobbery and quite hairy snow-white terrier was tied up to a tree, tugging playfully at the leash that held him prisoner.

"Yes of course I...wait. What?" Raven stuttered, looking from the white pup to Gar's grinning face in disbelief.

"I promise he's a great dog. One of the best." Gar promised. "He was going to be put down tomorrow and I just couldn't do it Rae. I just couldn't! So I thought maybe you and Kori would like to take care of him for me. He's very lovable and it might make Kori feel better!"

Raven was silent for a moment, her eyes betraying her hurt. Before she could reply however, a delighted squeal came from behind them as Kori rushed over. She had seen their visitor from the window and when she saw the fluffy little dog, Kori could not resist to go over up to pet him. She giggled happily as the dog began licking her hands enthusiastically.

"Oh Gar is this your puppy? He's the most precious creature I've ever seen!" she exclaimed happily. "Please, what is his name?"

"His name's Silky." Gar said, smiling softly. "And he's yours if Raven agrees. I thought I'd give him a second chance. After all, I wouldn't let this little dog go with just about anybody!"

Kori turned to her with big green eyes. "Please, oh please can Silky stay? I'll take care of him I promise and once I'm back on my feet I'll take him with me. He won't bother you at all!"

The dark haired woman scowled angrily, hating to be put on the spot like this. Why did she have to be the bad guy? The friend who is the least fun to be around and the one everybody seems to walk all over. For some reason, she had a feeling she was being manipulated and hated every bit of it.

"Fine, keep the stupid animal." Raven growled angrily. "However, it will be up to you to take care of it Kori. He is YOUR dog not mine."

She stormed back into the house, leaving Gar and Kori to coo over the little puppy. Kori rubbed the little dog's stomach before glancing curiously at Gar. His eyes were on the house, and he looked disappointed for some reason.

"Gar, do you really think it was a good idea to force Raven to adopt Silky?" Kori asked softly. "I mean, she might not like dogs...what if she's allergic and it's all my fault for convincing her to keep him? I wouldn't want to do that to her. She's my best friend."

The young man turned his attention to the girl and smiled reassuringly. "I wouldn't worry. Believe it or not, Raven can be quite a softy even if she won't admit it. Whenever there's something new that she's not used to, she puts on a tough front but I know better. After all, that's how she was when she met me. She'd either ignore me or hit me upside the head. Now we are practically on speaking terms and she calls me her friend."

"You really seem to like her." Kori smiled knowingly.

Gar blushed. "What? All I said was that she was my friend. Now come on, I want to show you this special trick I taught Silky while I was working at the shelter. He's really smart; he learned this trick almost right away!"

Kori laughed and watched him lead the dog around. The three romped around the yard until the sun was beginning to set in the sky.

The young man gave a small wave and headed back to his own house across the street, while Kori held Silky in her arms, cuddling the little dog as she went into Raven's house. Silky had fallen asleep in her arms and Kori whispered little words into the dog's ears. Crickets chirped in the summer twilight, and in the sky were soft pastel colors, painting the clouds red, orange and pink.

It seemed incredibly peaceful and for the first time in awhile, Kori did not look over her shoulder. Didn't flinch when the grass rustled or when a random bird started twittering in high chirps. She didn't even notice a fancy black car driving particularly slow behind her.


	5. Nightmares and Daydreams

**Here's this month's chapter. :) I hope you enjoy it as a plot twist should be coming up real soon.  
**

I do not own Teen Titans.

* * *

**Chapter 5 (Nightmares and Daydreams)**

Despite how hard Raven tried to ignore the laughter outside, the fact that Gar and Kori were having such a good time made her blood boil. She couldn't read, she couldn't meditate and she couldn't even enjoy her dinner without the feeling of bitter jealousy. Why couldn't she and Gar be that close? He had always been a stable part of her life since she met him. He cared about her and always asked how she was doing. Heck, he could be downright flirtatious sometimes...but it was always her stupid fear that kept her back.

Maybe...maybe he had finally given up on her. Maybe he had moved on to have feelings for Kori. Kori was a good person, one of her most trustworthy friends and if anything, she should be glad that the two of them were so happy. Kori wouldn't be a backstabber like that annoying blond he had dated last year and Gar would no longer feel the need to bother her with his endless amount of jokes and questions. This was supposed to be what she wanted...so why wasn't she happy?

Scowling with irritation, Raven closed the living room curtain in a huff and began turning on the lights. The lamps gave a comforting glow against the growing darkness that was beginning to settle upon the neighborhood. The nights always seemed to sneak up on her whenever the season turned warm.

As she began her evening ritual of getting the house ready for the night, Raven mused about how ironic this situation was. The fact that she had become so paranoid about any unlocked doors and the fact that all the lights had to be on, proved how much she had changed in the last couple of years. Once upon a time she had liked the mysteriousness of the night and all the beautiful stars that shone in the sky above. Once upon a time she would have taken walks alone in the neighborhood after the sun had gone down, just to breathe in the evening air. But despite all her wishing, once upon a time was over. Now she could only wait patiently for the dawn's light to return.

By the time Raven had turned on the last light, Kori had come in from the outside with Silky right at her heals. The little white dog yapped happily and Kori giggled. "My sweet little pup you are just so smart! Maybe tomorrow I will teach you how to play fetch! Or maybe we can go for a walk and visit Gar! Oh, I'm so glad he brought you to me. You are the best dog in the whole world!"

"You sure are in a good mood tonight." Raven remarked as she came over. "Gar's not bothering you is he?"

Kori looked confused by this. "Bothering me? How so? He was merely being kind and showing me this wonderful trick that Silky knows. Did you know Gar has been looking after my sweet little pup since he was only a week old? Poor thing was found in a drainage ditch, apparently abandoned by his mother. When he arrived at the shelter, Gar took it upon himself to nurse Silky with a bottle. You're so lucky that Gar's your neighbor! He speaks so highly of you too!"

Raven blushed. "He's been talking about me?"

"Yes, because he really likes you. Please tell me Raven, do you like him back?" Kori asked curiously.

"I...I well..." Raven stuttered. "It's kind of complicated Kori but I don't hate him if that's what you're asking."

Kori watched how nervous Raven was and decided to change the subject. She would try not to press the issue because no matter how much she asked, Kori knew Raven would only admit her feelings when she was good and ready. "Would you like to see the trick that Gar had already taught Silky? You went back inside before you had a chance to see it."

"Um...sure, I guess. What's the trick?" Raven asked. She looked at Kori suspiciously but her friend just smiled innocently.

"Now watch carefully...see? He rolls over every time I have a treat in my hand!" Kori held out a dog biscuit and almost immediately the little dog rolled on his back, starring at Kori with begging eyes. He yapped impatiently till Kori threw the dog biscuit down. Within seconds the puppy devoured his treat and soon began licking Kori's hands enthusiastically. The red haired woman laughed happily and ushered Raven over.

"Come here Raven! See if he'll do it for you. I promise he is a good dog." Kori urged.

Raven glanced down at the hairy, slobbery mess and gave Kori a doubtful look, but she did as she was told. She held a dog treat up and said in a bored voice "Roll over."

Just like the first time, Silky rolled over enthusiastically and waited impatiently for his treat. Raven rolled her eyes and tossed the treat down but she could not help but smile as the dog chomped down on the biscuit. For a few seconds she reached down and petted him softly. "I guess he is kind of cute..." she murmured under her breath and Kori beamed happily.

The girls played with Silky for awhile but eventually Kori became bored of her game. She started wandering around the house and exploring the various rooms. Most doors were locked do to being unused but there were others that were used as storage and had all sorts of books inside. There were scrolls written in Sanskrit buried in one trunk and on top of them, a single pressed rose stood strikingly red against the dull brown of the paper.

"Raven? I've been curious...why do you have such a big house if you hardly use any of it?" Kori wondered.

She looked at another trunk, this one holding old photo-albums with various pictures inside. There were a few from her childhood but mostly there were pictures from high school. Some were ripped in half but a majority of them showed her, Raven and Victor posing for the camera. Kori smiled as she held up her favorite one, the picture of them in freshmen year when they had first arrived. Raven looked bored but Victor and Kori were jabbering excitedly about something. Apparently it was a candid shot, by the school newspaper.

"I got this house because it seemed the most...intimidating I suppose." Raven mused. "It was also relatively cheap considering the shape it was in when I first came here. When you make such a quick decision to move, there are not many options available. I just took the first one that looked moderately acceptable and well...here I am."

"Yes, when you left it was quite sudden but I still don't get why you were so secretive about it. Why did you only tell me and Victor where you were going? Surely it wouldn't have been so bad if others knew. I mean what about Kole Weathers or maybe Karen Beecher? They were so nice and quite upset when you moved away after graduation." Kori asked. She pointed to a picture of some of their former classmates but Raven merely looked away.

Raven put the pictures back in the trunk and shut it hard. "It does not matter anymore. That past is in the past. Now I'm going to bed. Do you want me to get some more blankets for you and Silky to sleep on? You'll still have do make do with the couch I'm afraid."

Kori smiled sadly. "It's alright Raven, I do not mind. Oh and thanks for letting me look around. I hope I haven't been too much trouble."

Raven nodded her head and smiled reassuringly. "Good night Kori."

Without waiting for a reply, Raven went into her room and shut the door. Her eyes were heavy and she longed for sleep, but she could not help but think about what Kori had said. Her friend wondered why she had moved but would Kori really be willing to listen to the answer? The girl was too optimistic and trusting and it would only cloud her judgment. If anything, Kori might just end up blaming her for lack of social skills. Sometimes it was better for the truth to remain hidden.

Sleep did not come easily. She tossed and turned but for some reason she could not get comfortable. Finally around two am, her eyes closed and she fell into a restless sleep.

_Shadows seemed to follow her as Raven ran from room to room trying to break free of the monster that was following her. Angry roars were muffled through the door and hi_s_ fists pounded hard against the wood tha__t guarded her small sanctuary. "Come back here Rachel! You were the one who put me in that hell hole of a prison. After rotting there for weeks, I finally get out only to find that you still treat me like dirt! I'm your boyfriend, you should be grateful I even pay attention to you. Now come back here you lying piece of scum and give me what I want!" Raven closed her eyes and whispered. "Leave me alone...please." Tears fell down her face as the sound of cracking wood and broken glass echoed in her eardrum. "Never again." She whispered to herself sadly. "Never again."_

"Never again..." Raven mumbled as she sat up with a start. As she groggily looked around her room, Raven recognized the sound of broken glass and Silky's insistent barking brought her to her feet instantly. Kori was yelling out a long echoing wail that seemed to rattle the house as Raven ran into the living room. The window from which she had been looking out only hours before had a huge gaping hole in it and glass was scattered all along the floor. A large rock had been thrown and lay amongst the broken glass shards. Not too far in the distance, a fancy black car drove off with a loud zoom.


	6. Sunrise and Secrets

**Here's this month's chapter. I'm sorry it's a month late. A combination of exams and writer's block slowed it down but I think it's progressing the way it should. Hope you all like it.  
**

I do not own Teen Titans.

* * *

**Chapter 6 (Sunrise and Secrets)**

Despite how deep she had been sleeping, the shattering noise of broken glass woke Raven up with a start. Her heart was still beating frantically in her chest and for a second she almost expected to see the monster from her dreams, watching her with those cold gray eyes of his glowing in the darkness.

What did that dream even mean when it happened so many years ago? Had he tracked her down? Perhaps he was just waiting for the right moment for revenge. She wouldn't put it past him. For all the crazy stuff that man did, stalking would not be beneath him. Could it really be just a matter of time?

She hugged her blankets close to her chest and tried to take a calming breath. In and out...in and out. Determined to let the dream fade from her thoughts, Raven became better aware of her surroundings and realized that she could hardly see with the dim light surrounding her. The small lamp that was usually left on during the night had gone out while she had been sleeping.

_'There is no logical reason to be afraid.'_ She told herself. _It was just a dream, nothing more. Besides a little darkness won't hurt me._'

But without being completely aware of her surroundings, she still jumped at every slight sound. Whether it was a car rushing past on a distant highway or even the creak of the house settling...she felt eerily vulnerable. As she began to get out of bed, she heard some strange scraping noises rumbling throughout the house, along with a little dog's frantic barking.

Glancing at the clock and scowling irritably, Raven felt her patience being pushed to the limit. All she asked was for a little quiet so she could calm down a little from that nightmare. Instead, it was the crack of dawn and before she could even get her morning cup of tea, all heck was breaking loose in her house. Deciding to give Kori a piece of her mind, Raven threw on one of her evening robes and stomped towards the living room with a scowl upon her face.

But as Raven turned the corner into the living room, all of her angry thoughts were replaced with those of disbelief. Her once neat and organized room and been turned into a disaster area.

Tables and chairs had been turned over and pushed against the doorways and her old sofa was shoved against the wall blocking any access to and from the foyer. But what was most startling of all, was the remnants of her living room window scattered all over the place. Silky was yapping and running across the glass shards and wood fragments, while Kori stood in the corner of the room with a blanket around her shoulders.

Kori's eyes were wide with fear and she was shaking a little. She seemed so distant until Raven placed a gentle hand on the poor girl's shoulder. "Are you alright Kori?"

"Oh Raven...I was just sleeping and then...oh what are we going to do? Has he found me? What if he tries to kill me in my sleep! We have got to do something...we can't just stand here. We have to get away! We have to find someplace where he won't hurt us. I won't let you be harmed too! Then when we're gone, we'll call the police and get this all sorted out. I'm sure they will know what to do." Kori rambled. She paced back and forth anxiously, obviously becoming hysterical.

"Kori! I know you are frightened but please calm down." Raven said gently. "The best thing to do in this situation is to not panic."

Her friend pointed to the boulder in the middle of the living room. "But do you realize what this means?" Kori demanded. "That rock was only inches from my head! He must know where I am hiding or else your window would not have been bothered with. He must want revenge and it's all my fault. I was the one who rejected that man who told me he loved me. I was the one who refused to tell him anything about my personal life. If I had told him what he wanted to know, maybe he would not have followed me that night. Maybe he would not have beaten me until I hurt all over."

Raven's eyes widened as she listened to the story. "It wasn't your fault Kori. You did the right thing. If he had truly loved you, that man would not have attacked you over something as meaningless as rejection. All that matters now is that you are safe. I can easily get that window repaired, so please don't concern yourself over something so trivial. What makes me wonder is how you found your way here so soon after he attacked you. It was so dark that night, with the rain and everything."

Kori smiled sheepishly. "Well, when I heard my photo shoot was going to be done in your new town, I just had to take advantage of it. For the last two weeks I've been hoping to visit you and catch up but well, it didn't exactly go as I planned. When I had told Victor that I was here, he was so insistent that you and I make up, but to be honest I was afraid. I was afraid that you would hate me. You were so angry when you left that I wasn't sure if I was still your friend."

Raven looked away guiltily. "You really thought I hated you? I thought you hated me! Besides that fight was so many months ago."

"Months, days or years" Kori sighed sadly. "It makes no difference. But it's how you would say...water under the bridge now?"

Raven shrugged. "Consider it forgotten. Besides, we have bigger things to worry about...like that hole in my living room window and the person who caused it."

Kori nodded in agreement as she looked at the room with all of its chaos. "Before the police arrive can I call Richard? He should know what happened. If he hears it from another source he would probably worry himself to death! Besides, it's been awhile since he last called. Maybe he found a clue?"

"It wouldn't hurt." Raven agreed. "Besides, I want to think a little before all those people come into my house. I hardly got any sleep last night."

The girls carefully avoided the debris and headed into the dimly lit kitchen. Raven busied herself with making some herbal tea and set the teapot on the stove to warm up. "This always helps me think." She explained when Kori stared at her questioningly. "After you call Richard I want to make a few calls of my own. I just have a feeling it's going to get worse before it gets better."

Her friend nodded in understanding. Raven went to sit down on her chair and placed her hands under her chin. Her eyes were closed and she sighed heavily.

"Kori before you go, I need to ask you something. At some point did you ever recall telling Malchior where I had moved to? Be honest because this is serious."

"I...I don't think so." Kori stuttered. "I'm pretty sure I kept your promise because once we graduated, people seemed to drift away. I haven't talked with some of my closest friends in years much less your old boyfriend Mal. Last I heard from him, he was still looking for you. He was pretty upset you kept him out of the loop with your whole moving away. Why didn't you want him to know Raven?"

Raven looked away. "I...I just couldn't, okay? It happened a long time ago and besides, you wouldn't understand."

Kori gave her a confused look but nodded her head. "All right. I guess you'll tell me when you're ready."

The red head took the phone and wandered off, dialing the familiar numbers the detective gave her. Once she was gone Raven gave a sigh of relief. Some things were better off forgotten but what if that dream was a sign? She shivered at the memory, holding her mug of tea close to her chest. No matter what she did, she couldn't shake the ominous feeling that had secured itself in her chest. Whether she wanted to face it or not, it was time for action. It was time to stop running.


	7. Behind the Mask

**Here's this month's chapter. Had lots of fun with this one, there's even a bit of much needed fluff.  
**

I do not own Teen Titans.

* * *

**Chapter 7 (Behind the Mask)**

Sometimes it seems that the hardest moments one will face in life, are the ones that seem to last forever. It took all her will power, all her strength not to slam the phone down upon the receiver when she heard the news. Why? Why did it have to happen this way? Would she ever, for once in her twenty years have some good fortune? Was she doomed to be a victim of fate or was she merely its plaything. After two years of running...was it really time to give up the fight?

"Raven? Are you okay? I heard a loud noise." Kori asked. She came in from the next room, her eyes wide with worry.

"I'm okay." Raven sighed. "I'm just a little upset but I will be fine. So what about your call with Richard? Is he coming over to inspect the damaged window?"

Kori smiled. "Yes, he's bringing a few police officers with him in about an hour. Richard thinks this vandalism might be linked to the guy who attacked me but there is no proof. All we can do is keep our eyes open. So when he gets here, I shall give my side of the story and then...I guess we'll see what happens."

Raven raised her eyebrow. "We'll see what happens? Was it just me or did I detect a hint of longing in your voice?"

The redhead blushed. "We are only friends, that's all. Right now Detective Grayson is not focused on anything other than the problem at hand. So any feelings I might have towards him are irrelevant in comparison to his determination to finish this case. While I am very grateful that he's been working so very hard to help me, I still don't know if there's a connection between us."

"Connection, huh?" Raven snorted. "Well I wouldn't hold your breath. Please be careful Kori, I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"If only it was that simple." Kori sighed with dismay. "Now please Raven, enough about me. I know there are more worrisome thoughts on your mind then my boy issues. You seemed quite upset when you finished your phone calls...are you ever going to tell me what they were about? Did something happen? I don't want you to deflect my questions again so please, tell me why you are so upset."

"I appreciate your concern, but you'll just have to trust me." Raven said with a small smile. "I have my reasons for keeping it quiet but I assure you that I'm fine. I just have to step out of the house for some errands. I won't be home till around five, so take care of the police when they get here, okay?"

Kori folded her arms angrily. "Errands? What are these errands that you speak of? We were both here to witness the attack, which by the way almost killed me! What if the police as me about your whereabouts? Then what? Do you expect me to lie to Richard? That's not fair Raven!"

"Well, do want you must." Raven deadpanned. "And I will do what I have to do."

The two girls parted ways, with Raven slamming the front door angrily. The impact rattled the broken window panes, but for the moment, she just didn't care. Raven was sick of it all, sick of people not understanding anything and frustrated with being unable to tell them. She dug through her purse to find her keys. Where were they? She made sure they were in there before she left and...

"Looking for something?" Gar asked. He held up a familiar key ring and smiled mischievously.

Raven glared at him. "That's not funny Garfield. I'm in a hurry and you're not helping."

The boy held up his hands in mock surrender. "Fine...fine...no need to get so angry. I'll give your keys back...if you tell me where you're going in such a rush. I saw the damage to your house when I was getting up to go to work this morning. You're not in any trouble...are you?"

"I'm fine!" Raven said through gritted teeth. "Now just give me the stupid keys before I lose my temper."

Gar looked torn for a moment then sighed. "Alright...alright...you win."

He tossed the key ring haphazardly towards her hands and began making his way back towards his own house. He glanced back at her a couple times, giving Raven a sad, pitiful look. With his lower lip quivering as if holding back tears, it completed his kicked puppy dog look.

"Garfield, I know what you're doing and it won't work." Raven said over her shoulder, as she unlocked her car door. "I don't have time for the FACE. You won't manipulate me into letting you come with me. Not this time...not ever!"

"But Rae..." He whimpered again.

_"Don't look back...don't look back...don't look back."_ Raven whispered to herself. _"Don't look back...don't look back...don't look back!"_

But of course, she knew she could not help it. As soon as she turned around and faced him, she was once again drawn in by those big green eyes of his. The way he was staring at her with pure longing made her heart melt once again. It was stupid...it was pure animal magnetism but it worked. It always worked.

Scowling angrily, she opened the side door and gestured inside. "Fine...get in before I change my mind."

"Yay!" Gar said happily, his sadness immediately forgotten. "So where are we going anyway?"

Raven didn't answer; she instead put her seat belt on and turned on the car's ignition. Putting the car into drive, she sped out of the driveway and headed towards the nearest freeway that went into the next town.

Knowing that her exit wouldn't be for a couple of miles, Raven decided to break the tension in the air. She had felt it ever since Gar had come and she knew he was waiting for some sort of explanation. He was worried, that much was obvious but was it for the right reason?

"We're going to Gotham City Detention Center." Raven said bluntly. "I think I have an idea who was behind it all but I don't have any proof. So until I talk to someone face to face, I'm going to have to rely on my instincts. But I have to warn you Gar...there are things you don't know about me. Things I haven't told anybody about. Not Victor, not Kori and not you. I'm not a good person Gar. There's another reason...a more sinister reason why I moved to my home two years ago."

"It's not to avoid any parking tickets, is it?" Gar joked. "Because, I don't think that's very sinister. I do it all the time anyway and I haven't got caught yet!"

Raven glared at him and Gar laughed awkwardly. "Right...not helping but Raven for what it's worth, I don't think you're evil."

"Thanks, I really appreciate that sentiment Gar but sometimes I wonder." Raven said as she smiled sadly at him. "I try to be a good person, I really do. I return my library books on time, I pay my taxes and I try to show a reasonable amount of kindness to people in general but even so...is it just a waste of time? I know I have a temper and I admit I have lashed out a few times."

Gar shrugged. "So you get mad sometimes, you wouldn't be the first."

Raven nodded, keeping her eyes to the road. The traffic was picking up and she could feel the anxiety slowly creeping up on her. Just up ahead, the looming building of the prison stood menacingly in front of them. Barbed wire was strung up around a tall fence and an armed guard stood waiting just outside the gate.

"People get mad Gar, it's normal but what I did Gar was not normal. Two years ago, I went by the name of Rachel Roth. I went by the name Rachel Roth and in only one week before my high school graduation I made the biggest mistake of my life. I nearly killed someone because I was stupid enough to believe in love and stupid enough to believe that my ex boyfriend Malchior was always right. Now because I trusted the wrong person, Malchior could be out there planning his revenge on me and my friends. It's all my fault Gar and I don't know how to make things right."


	8. The Harsh Reality

**It's been quite awhile since I posted a new chapter but better late than never. Life has just been quite busy for me, but fear not I have not forgotten this story. This is the longest chapter yet and I think it came out quite nicely. Thank you to all my readers and I hope you enjoy the eighth chapter.**

I do not own Teen Titans**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8 (The Harsh Reality)**

(2 weeks earlier)

Cheers came from the crowd as one by one the girls entered the room. Some were dressed in debutant gowns while others took a more modern approach at beauty. Regardless, all eyes were upon them as they came down the stairs, greeted and congratulated from friends, family and sponsors. All waited with bated breath, eyes restlessly sizing the other girl up and wondering the same thing. Would they be the winner? Would they be the one honored for the prime spot in the magazine? The competition was fierce, and none knew more than Kori Anderson as she smiled nervously.

She had always hated this part of the fashion shoot but the waiting was always the worst. Time seemed to pass by so slowly while she stood in line with the other girls. Fidgeting with her dress impatiently, Kori tried taking deep meditative breaths. Slowly breathing in...out...in...out. Almost immediately she felt a deep sense of calmness and she smiled at how well this technique worked. Rachel had taught her this trick many years ago, back when they were still in high school.

Rachel Roth, the antisocial girl whom some people feared and others hated. Not many would believe that she had been Kori's best friend. They were nothing alike in personality but when it came down to loyalty, they would always be there for one another. Sometimes, that was all that mattered.

Loyalty counted most when times became hard for both of them; what with Rachel and her abusive father and herself for being bullied for her foreign accent. With Rachel and Victor, her two best friends had made the school days almost bearable. They had promised to be friends forever but one fight had changed everything in the end.

Now she was here, years later following her dream but still stuck in this endless loop of anguish. Their falling out had left her that horrible empty feeling of regret, of feeling guilty for all the mistakes made and the anger towards herself for avoiding the issue for so long. Rachel was probably still angry too, knowing her reputation for holding a grudge. Kori wouldn't blame her for the way she acted but did she really have to disappear so suddenly?

By now the crowd of contestants had thinned out considerably. Most of the girls had wandered off or had gone home. Nobody was willing to stand around for the remaining three hours. The stressful tension that had been building up so dramatically all afternoon was now almost nonexistent. Whatever would happen would happen and worrying would do nothing to improve the odds of winning.

Feeling exhausted by the competition and her own particularly gloomy thoughts, Kori decided she wanted to leave too. Perhaps something would cheer her up on the way to the hotel. Turning towards Main Street, she collided headfirst into the figure in front of her.

"Well, Miss Anderson I'm glad to get this chance to run into you." The figure said laughing softly. "I was hoping to congratulate you on your performance before you left. You seem to have such a promising future ahead of you. You were easily the most beautiful girl there!"

Kori gazed up and saw a handsome young man looming over her, grinning like the Cheshire cat. His dark hair hung lazily over blue-grey eyes and just like the rest of the gentlemen in attendance, he wore an expensive black tux. But even with his outfit, Kori could sense he felt out of place here. His smile never left his face but he glanced around warily as if he was expecting somebody to accuse him of something.

His awkwardness did not last long however because soon his eyes seemed to never leave hers. He took her hand to shake it warmly, holding it slightly longer then normal. Long enough for to glance down and see a black dragon tattoo on his lower left arm. It was familiarly shaped but before she could get a second glance, it was once again covered by his long sleeve. Blushing at the contact between them, Kori tried to get her wits about her.

"I'm glad you came to see me today" Kori said shyly. "Though, I'm afraid it might be in vain. There are many girls here who would probably will have a better chance at winning then I do. The competition is very tough this year."

The man shrugged. "Well even so, it is an honor to meet you Kori. I've always been a big fan of your work. You're beauty greatly outshines the others in my opinion and if I were the one judging this competition, you would be the winner for sure. I'm also sure your family and friends would feel the same way. Are they here in the audience?"

"No, nobody I know is here. The only one who even lives remotely close by is my friend Rachel but I was planning on meeting up with her sometime today or tomorrow. I haven't seen her in awhile and I was hoping to surprise her and maybe get back on better terms." Kori explained.

Her eyes seemed distant and unaware of an evil smile that was slowly growing on the man's face.

"Is that so?" The man smirked. "Well then, why don't I go find her and bring her here to see you now? I am sure that Rachel would be even more surprised if she was to see you in your triumph, winning the Lovely Ladies Magazine Photo Competition and being the most beautiful girl in the entire state. Surely a title like that would give you a chance to reconnect, earn her respect and maybe...maybe mend any arguments you might have had in the past."

The last words caught the red head's interest and she peered curiously at him. Now that she could get a good look at him, he seemed familiar. Something was so familiar about him but no matter what she did, she just couldn't place her finger on it. "How did you know we had an argument? Have we met before? What did you say your name was?"

"Does it really matter?" The man said with a tight smile. "I'm just an admirer, that's all. I've always loved you...even from a distance and you seemed a little lonesome."

Kori smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine...really. Even if I don't win, it's not the end of the world. There are other competitions. Still, I could have sworn I knew you someplace; I must have been mistaken though. Silly me."

Her admirer just smiled charmingly. "Well, if we had met before I'm sure I would have remembered."

He reached into his lapel and pulled out a freshly cut red rose and handed it to her. It was beautiful, just beginning to bloom and giving off a faint sweet scent. Kori blushed and smiled prettily as she took it from him.

"Good luck, my sweet Kori. We'll keep in touch." He gave her once last smile and walked away, leaving Kori with a bemused expression.

True to his word, they did keep in touch. For the next couple of days her admirer showered her with his affection. His gestures were modest and sweet, whether she would awake to find a red rose taped to her door with a love poem underneath. Or her favorite, daisies with the letter M scribbled in a fancy font next to them. It was mysterious and romantic and while she still did not know his name, it was always her admirer, the man she had met who was the sender.

Kori had to admit that while he could be quite intense at times, the man was very handsome. His eyes were alluring and he was always giving her a mischievous smile, as if they were sharing a naughty secret between them. He was daring and bewitching, always filling her up with butterflies. Whenever he came to visit, which was often, the man would smile and wave as he approached. She would feel her heart swell with excitement as he came over the hill to her hotel room.

It was the kind of romance she had always wanted, ever since she was a little girl. That was the problem with perfection however; it was usually too good to be true.

At first, it seemed her admirer could not get enough of her. They took walks together holding hands, laughing at jokes and telling funny memories. He was always attentive to her and would ask questions, claiming he wanted to get to know her better. Kori liked the attention at first but for some reason, he would always bring up the topic of Rachel and their past history as friends. His curiosity seeming harmless, Kori would answer cheerfully but still she wondered.

She wondered why he would want to know more about her friends then herself. She wondered why he seemed so desperate and angry. Most of all, she wondered why he was willing to hurt her if it got her to answer quicker. There were small bruises forming on her arms, nothing big but still they hurt.

As the questions became more and more personal, Kori realized something was wrong. Her admirer claimed her loved her but if that was the truth, why didn't he ask about her? Where did that warm feeling go and why was it replaced with a chilling apprehension whenever his eyes met hers? He was becoming colder and angrier, to the point that when the inquiries continued, she started answering with less information. Instinctively she knew that something was not quite right and that alone scared her.

Days passed by and soon it was the last day of the fashion shoot. The results came back and while she did not win, Kori took no notice. She had spent the whole afternoon packing up her clothes and getting ready to leave the hotel. Time was running out and she wanted to leave before HE came back. The man that had once been her biggest fan and admirer had slowly turned into one her greatest tormentors. He rarely let her leave his sight and it was becoming to the point of insanity.

Kori had made it halfway out the door, when he storming towards her. He shoved her to the floor and glared angrily at her cowering form.

"Where do you think you're going?" He growled. "Last time I checked, you weren't supposed to check out till tomorrow!"

His icy blue-grey eyes glared menacingly but Kori resisted flinching away. "Excuse me but you're not the boss of me. I can go wherever or whenever I please. I have had enough of your bullying and I'm ready to go home."

"What about Rachel? I thought we were going to see her together." The man's voice softened. "I miss her..."

Kori's eyes widened with surprise. "I thought you never met her before. Who are you, really? I demand you tell me now! I am tired of this game you are playing."

"You are tired of this game I'm playing, huh?" The man sneered. "And here I thought we could do this the easy way. All I wanted was for you to lead me to Rachel so I can sort things out. Instead you have to act like an idiot. Honestly, what other man would demand to see his ex girlfriend? I'm Malchior obviously. Unless, she really has been sleeping around? I wonder how many boyfriends she went through, since she ran away? Five maybe?"

Kori narrowed her eyes. "Rachel isn't like that! She never was like that! Now I can finally see why she had dumped you all those years ago, you're insane! To think I had once tried to defend your actions!"

Malchior slapped her soundly on the face, narrowing his eyes at her. "Like I care what you think. You're just a pawn, little Kori. That's all you ever were, pathetic and weak. Now run along and get out of my sight. If you tell anybody about me, there will be consequences."

She scrambled up and tried to find means of escape. Malchior was standing in the doorway, reaching for a sharp pocket knife in his coat. He admired it and started polishing it while she watched him fearfully. "Please don't hurt Rachel. She's innocent! I don't care what you think; you will never find her Malchior!"

Grabbing her cell phone and bag, she sprinted out the door trying to put as much distance between her and the man. Yet despite her showy outrage, Malchior had quickly lost interest in the girl, continuing to rub the knife's blade with the cloth and smiling at Kori's words. Stupid woman...did she really know how innocent Rachel really was? What she had done to him? Rachel Roth ruined his life and now she would pay. It was as simple as that.

Kori had by now run far, so far that Malchior couldn't see her. Clouds were starting to gather and a wind was blowing but he didn't mind. His car was warmed up and he had everything planned out. He knew she would run. They always ran when they saw the knife. It did not matter because sooner or later she would find her friend Rachel. Try to warn her about his "evil" plans and try to stop him. It did not matter; nothing mattered because they would not escape.

Turning on his car engine, he began to search for the red head. He would follow her secretly for now...maybe scare her a bit for fun. It will only be a matter of time till she arrived at Rachel's door. Till then, all he had to do was wait.


	9. What's Freedom Worth?

**Hey guys, I'm back after my four month long hiatus. Sorry to keep you waiting but alas school comes first. Still I'm determined to get this story finished. I appreciate the readers who haven't given up on me and of course the new ones who just started. You all rock! Anyway, on with the story!  
**

I do not own Teen Titans**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9 (What's Freedom Worth?)**

Despite the fact that they had arrived at the Gotham City Detention Center, Raven's hands did not leave the steering wheel. She stared ahead at the long gates and the guards posted around the perimeter. Anywhere that was not Gar's disbelieving eyes.

"Raven, are you telling me that your ex forced you to kill someone?" Gar demanded. "You, Raven Roth who refused to play video games with me because they were 'mindless killing simulations'? There's no way such a thing could happen!"

The girl smiled softly at her defense. "Well, I did not go through with it, if that's what you're wondering. My father might have been an insane jerk but I am not a killer. The only thing I wanted was freedom but Malchior thought this was my only option if I wanted to escape."

Raven fidgeted uncomfortably as she continued. She remembered how trapped she felt back home and the confusion over Malchior. Was it only a few years ago that it happened? Still she took a deep breath and continued on with her story.

"He placed the gun in my hand and when my dad was in sight, he held me close and demanded that I shoot him. My father would have been unaware and it would have been easy but I didn't do it. Malchior got mad when I refused, so he grabbed the gun out of my hand and shot my father himself. I panicked and called 911 and before I knew it, the police were arresting Malchior and taking him away in handcuffs."

Gar's eyes widened in shock. "Did he kill your dad with that one gun shot? If he saw you reaching for your phone then he might have missed."

"He lived" Raven replied dryly. "But I couldn't exactly stay at home anymore. I avoided my father till graduation and with the money I made doing part-time jobs, I used to buy my old and fairly cheap house. It wasn't over though. No matter where I went, nightmares would surface."

"This punk didn't bother you again did he?" Gar demanded. "Have you seen him around the neighborhood? I want to keep an eye out for him just in case."

He threw a punch into his fist to emphasis his point but Raven just rolled her eyes.

"Not yet, but when Kori showed up with an eerily similar story, I had a feeling he was returning. I don't know why or how he got out of prison but something's up. That's why I called in a favor for an old acquaintance of mine to look into this. There's also the problem that Kori still has no idea of how bad Malchior really is, especially if that guy really was her ex."

Gar took hold of Raven's hands and smiled softly at her. "You'll have to tell Kori eventually."

The girl narrowed her eyes. "I wanted to but then that would mean I would have to tell her everything and I mean everything! Like the fact that I almost murdered someone in cold blood. If she knew the truth then she would probably hate me and never speak to me again. We finally resolved that one fight and I don't want to start another one. Besides, I'm tired of being alone."

"But you're not alone. You got Victor, Richard and especially Kori! They will always be your friends, no matter what!" Gar assured her with a smile.

Raven raised an eyebrow at his last sentence. "You're not including yourself in my list of friends. Funny, you were the most persistent out of all of them to get close to me."

"Well…" Gar began. "Maybe because I see you as something that's even better. I see a beautiful woman who was willing to protect her friends and family no matter what. I also see you as a kinder person then you let on and… I bet you secretly laugh whenever I try to include you in on my jokes."

By now Raven felt her cheeks warm up at his praise. He really was laying it on thick but there was not a trace of irony in his voice. He was being sincere and the way he was looking at her, well she found herself feeling a whole bunch of strange emotions. Part of her screamed that she should get out of here but mostly Raven wanted this moment to never end.

Gar saw her expression and gave her a warm smile. Still holding her hands, he pulled her close to him in a comforting hug. She leaned awkwardly against his chest and almost as if she was in a daze, found herself smiling back at him. She didn't even really mind when he leaned over and kissed her softly.

Raven even felt herself responding to his gentle kisses, returning them with her own enthusiasm. She had kept all the frustration and desire inside for so long that for the first time she did not care about the repercussions. Instead she pulled him closer and threaded her fingers through his blonde hair. She held him on to him as though she were afraid that he would disappear, because too often fate had a habit of being both kind and cruel. The moment ended sooner then she would have liked because the sound of footsteps soon brought Raven out of the lovesick daze she found herself in.

Scowling upward she saw an elderly man looking at her in bemusement. "When you told me you were coming I didn't expect that you'd bring…company Raven. Do you still want to talk or should we move our appointment to another time?"

Raven pushed Gar away in embarrassment and smoothed down her ruffled clothes, while Gar annoyed by the brush off studied the older man in front of him. "So…I'm guessing this was the acquaintance you contacted earlier?"

"Yes Gar, this is Police Commissioner James Gordon. Commissioner, this is Gar my ur…friend." Raven explained, obviously trying to return to business. "I came here to talk to you about the attempted murder case involving Malchior Draco back in 2009."

Gordon nodded. "Yes, you mentioned that over the phone. I'm not surprised that you wanted to contact me but really there's nothing I can do. Mr. Draco's case was reevaluated a few months ago and because there was some damaged proof and the fact that it was his first offense, he was put on parole until there would be further investigation."

"But that's insane!" Raven growled. "Malchior almost killed my father and now he is loose on the streets? I have reason to believe he was the one who vandalized my house and attacked my friend Kori. You have to stop this Commissioner."

"Believe me I want to." Gordon insisted. "But we need further proof. Did you actually see him attack Kori or vandalize your house?"

"Well not exactly" Raven admitted. "I was asleep when he shattered the window and Kori still isn't sure if her ex and mine are the same guy. She says he looks different but she won't actually tell me what's going on. All she does is avoid the problem."

"Then I can't help you." Gordon sighed. "I wish there was something I could do. I don't like Mr. Draco anymore then you do Raven but my hands are tied."

Gar quietly listening the entire time, jumped up out of his seat and ran over to Gordon with a big smile on his face. "So…you want proof? We'll just have to get you proof then! It couldn't be too hard right? Come on Raven, we can't just give up."

"What do you propose we do then?" Raven inquired.

"Hey Commissioner…you wouldn't have some technological thingamajigs do you?" Gar asked curiously. "Like some sneaky spy stuff or something cool like that?"

"Well I…." Gordon stuttered. "I suppose but it's not like you can just…"

"Awesome! Wait right here Raven, me and the commissioner will be back in a second. I have an awesome idea but you can't know about it. At least not yet anyway." Gar grinned mischievously. "Are you coming Commissioner? You have to show me where you keep that cool spy stuff and I'll explain on the way."

The two men wandered off inside one of the main buildings while Raven remained in the car. She sighed and shook her head in frustration. "Why does my life have to be so complicated?" She muttered irritably to herself.


	10. Unexpected Results

**So here's the last two chapters. Sorry about the long wait but I still hope you enjoy the final pages of Never Again.  
**

I do not own Teen Titans**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10 (Unexpected Results)**

The house seemed so empty when Raven left; to the point where it felt as if even the building itself was waiting for something to happen. Morning sounds from the neighborhood echoed throughout the rooms, amplified by the broken window.

Cars drove by and birds sang in the trees, it was almost peaceful. Aside from the gaping hole and moved furniture, it seemed to be just a normal morning. Stepping carefully over the glass overlaid floor, Kori minded the chairs and tables that were pushed aside in her earlier panic.

"I wish I did not worry so much." She muttered to herself. "To think that Raven's house is out of sorts just because I was afraid of bad memories. Raven's right, it's probably nothing. She wouldn't have left if it was something to worry about. Probably some neighborhood kids…"

She considered looking for a broom to sweep up the glass but that would disrupt any evidence and Richard had specifically told her not to do that. He would come and investigate but that would require the crime scene to remain a crime scene.

Kori looked out the window again and frowned. There still weren't any police cars outside the house and she had called three hours ago. Where were they? Maybe it was bad traffic? Perhaps a robbery or something else that seemed to be more important?

Whatever it was, all this waiting was annoying. Richard should have been here by now!

Wandering around the house, she called for Silky. The dog had been shut in another room while they were waiting and she wanted his company. With the wind blowing through the open gash in the window, it made her feel like something was watching her. The noise creaked from the broken wood and the sounds did not seem so normal anymore. It was becoming kind of creepy.

The sun had barely risen when she went into the next room. Holding her drooling mutt tightly, Kori curled up on an old loveseat and closed her eyes. The dog's warm body covered her like a blanket and his soft breathing was luring her to sleep.

The wind and noises did not seem so loud in Raven's room with the door shut. She could almost forget what had happened. Besides…she was just so tired.

Being woken up early did little to help and while she really wanted to resume her vigil, her body had other ideas. As she began to nod off, she wondered why she had been mad at Raven in the first place. Maybe her old boyfriend wasn't coming back. It was an unrealistic thought anyway.

Being far from her old home, he couldn't have known where she was hiding. Plus, many days had passed and he was still just a memory. Maybe she was becoming paranoid.

Minutes ticked by as she slept soundly. So soundly, that it wasn't until she could feel something very sharp prickling her back that she opened her eyes and moved away reflexively. It was cold and it dug into her skin painfully that when she glanced up, she let out a shrill scream in fear.

It was him. He had actually returned and this time, he looked angry.

Her admirer was not the man she remembered. This man really looked like Malchior Draco. He was rougher and hints of boyish charm had all but faded. He looked thinner and his face was not unlike that of skull, with blue-grey eyes peering out from a mop of hair. He really looked insane.

Frozen with shock and fear, Kori stared at him and listened to Silky's excessive barking and growling. Malchior was gesturing with his hands to move and was becoming angry when she wasn't responding. Finally shoving the metal point just between her shoulder blades, Kori flinched in pain as she was forced to move away from the comfortable little room.

Kori moved faster and felt her heart beat quicken every time she could sense his presence. Why it quickened, she wasn't sure but there was still a deep rooted fear. He had returned, her admirer had returned and it seemed he was there to kill her.

"Go into the living room little Kori." Malchior's low voice whispered. "You're going to stay there until your friends get back. I think it's time we had a little reunion, don't you think? There's so much to catch up on. I bet Rachel never told you what happened between us."

Kori did as she was told and sat facing the broken window; Malchior was in front of her and was eyeing her curiously. "She actually didn't tell you? I'm surprised but then again, Rachel has always been a private person but really, being an accomplice to attempted murder does that."

"You're lying Malchior." Kori accused. "You always lie. Raven would never kill anyone. She might have been troubled when we were growing up but she would never try to kill someone!"

"Oh, but I'm not lying." Malchior grinned. "She had so much anger towards her father that we actually planned to murder him together. I bought the gun and she was going to shoot the man but alas, she was too much of a coward to finish the job. Your friend is not innocent, Kori."

"Maybe not innocent, but I'm certainly not guilty." Raven's voice broke into the room.

The young woman had just come through the doorway, car keys still in hand and she stared at the two with a deadpanned expression on her face. Her eyes narrowed when she looked at Malchior's bewildered expression.

"It's good to see you again Mal. It's been what? Three years since we last saw each other? It's amazing how much time has flown."

Malchior grinned widely. "Oh, this is too good! You've finally come to join the party Rachel! I even have another knife with your name on it. A much more painful way to die, don't you think? I tried guns but they are much too quick for my liking. I want to see your expression as you die."

Raven shrugged indifferently.

"I don't know, quick and painless has always been my style. I avoided you didn't I? Moving to Jump City and away from Gotham was a quick and painless way to avoid the memories but you…you've always were the brash and brutal type, weren't you?"

"Don't you know it!" Malchior said "I haven't forgotten what you did to me. Telling the police that I was behind the whole thing, cost me all those years in jail but you…you remained free."

Raven glanced at Kori before she looked down. Shoving her hands into her pockets, she sighed.

"I was never free…not really. I had to pay my dues and it was hard coming to terms with my past. It cost me my home, my family and almost…my friends. I almost lost my best friend because I was too busy being afraid of you. I'm not afraid anymore Malchior."

By now the man had forgotten Kori and was looking straight at her. Raven slowly moved away from him, eying Malchior coldly and watching his fingers twitch around the knife. It was already spotted with blood. Her breath caught in her throat but she forced herself to stay calm.

"Just for the record…" Raven began. "Were you the one who harmed Kori and destroyed my house? It certainly doesn't feel like a coincidence, especially if you're looking for…revenge."

Malchior grinned proudly. "So, you've finally noticed! Of course I did! I've been watching this house for days. Ever since Kori stumbled onto your front porch I've been waiting and watching. It was almost too easy to scare you. You've become a lot more timid Rachel."

Raven grinned evilly. "But not timid enough! I knew you would eventually come for me but I have something you never had."

She brought her hands out of her pockets and smirked as she revealed a small recording device. Brandishing it in front of his face, he tried to reach for it as she quickly backed away and hid it again inside her blue jacket. "I have a plan. You're move Malchior."

Furious, the pale man bounded forward with his knife in hand. Attempting to stab her, Raven quickly got out of the way and was surprised to see a blur of a body rush by her and throw Malchior to the ground. It was very quick but Gar, who had come from nowhere was pinning the man down in a fit of rage.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" He growled angrily. "You will never hurt her again!"

By now more people had entered the house. Commissioner Gordon, Detective Richard Grayson, Victor Stone and a few others were coming in. A few reporters were hanging about but one or two officers were in charge of keeping them away.

Richard didn't waste any time in handcuffing Malchior. The other man struggled against his restraints but it was hardly effective. Raven and Kori watched in dumbfounded silence before looking at each other in bemusement.

"So…it was a trap." Kori said finally. "Did you use me as bait? Why? Why did he say you almost killed someone? You said you were neither innocent nor guilty? What does that mean?"

By now Kori was growing angry. "Did you set me up Raven? Was that why you left, to leave me defenseless for Malchior to find me?"

Raven did not answer. Closing her eyes, a small tear fell down her cheeks and she slumped down to the ground. Holding her arms to her chest, she finally let out a small sob. It wasn't a lot but it was obvious she had been holding this in for a while. Finally, she looked up at Kori.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly. "I'm so…so sorry."


	11. Epilogue

**Last chapter, ladies and gents. Thank you for your favorites and follows. It's been a real pleasure. :)**

I do not own Teen Titans**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11 (Epilogue)**

With Malchior back in jail, things slowly returned to normal. Kori was angry at Raven for a few days but after explaining the situation, even she realized that there was no other way. Evidence was needed for the case and it had worked in their favor.

Still…it was many days till the girls could talk comfortably without one breaking off in uneasy silence. Kori often took to taking Silky out for walks and would often reflect on her moments spent with Raven and the history they shared. As the days got cooler, Gar would often come out and the two would chat amiably about random things. Very rarely did it get personal.

"So Kori, how's life goin' for ya?" Gar asked one afternoon. "You seem a bit different today."

He was raking some leaves outside of his house, grinning from ear to ear when he saw his friend come up with her drooling mutt. Reaching out to scratch Silky behind the ears, he saw a distant expression on the red head's face. "I hope this little dude, hasn't been giving you any trouble."

Surprised, Kori looked down in surprise. "What? Oh, no…Silky's been great. I've just been thinking. Do you think it's time I move on Gar? I've stayed with Raven for three months now. We hardly talk to each other anymore and there's always my old job in Gotham."

Gar nodded sagely. "Yes, there's always Gotham but what about Jump City? I bet there's a job you could find here. There's even a new opening down in the police station. You could fight crime with Richard! Be a superhero and stand up to any more Malchiors out there!"

He did a karate move, holding the rake out like a bow staff. Kicking his foot in the air, Gar promptly fell onto his back in the most undignified position. Kori started laughing hysterically.

"Yes, yes can you imagine me?" Kori chortled. "A superhero? I suppose you would be my sidekick? What would your name be? Animal Man? Beast Boy? Am I getting warmer?"

Kori helped Gar up and he tried, with little dignity to regain his serious expression.

"It would be Beast Man to you! Defender of the weak! Protector of stray dogs and abandoned kittens! We could be a superhero team and Raven…Raven will be my Lois Lane. I bet she'd love a man in tights! She'd be practically swooning for me." He exclaimed, all starry eyed.

"I seriously doubt that." A voice came from behind them. Dressed in her signature purple sweater and black jeans, Raven was looking both amused and wary. "I hope you don't mind Kori. I was hoping to join you on your walk. I had to make sure that Gar is behaving himself."

Gar pouted. "Of course I'm behaving. I promised you I would."

He turned to Kori and wiggled his eyebrows. "Raven and I have a date tonight. She made me promise to be good for an entire week if she was to agree. Acted like I was forcing her against her will but I know she likes me!"

Raven rolled her eyes and pointed towards his house. "Could you give us some space please? I was hoping to talk to Kori alone for a moment."

"Alright! Alright!" Gar sighed, putting his hands up in defeat. "I'm going. Just don't take too long okay? I want to get these leaves raked up by nightfall!"

The man headed inside, whistling obnoxiously and taking his sweet time before finally shutting the door, leaving Kori and Raven to walk the sidewalk in companionable silence. Kori kept her eyes straight ahead and her friend looked down uncomfortably.

"So I've heard you were thinking of leaving Jump City." Raven began awkwardly. "Is it true?"

Kori nodded. "It crossed my mind, yes. I've probably worn out my welcome a long time ago and now that…that Malchior is gone, there are no more problems. I might return to fashion modeling. You're probably tired of me being here anyway."

"What gave you that idea?" Raven asked, looking up in surprise. "I enjoy your company. It makes my house seem…well, less lonely I suppose. It's too big for one person anyway. You can stay for as long as you want. It's no trouble."

"Still…I just…well I don't know what I feel anymore Raven." Kori cried out, throwing her hands in the air for emphasis. "Before I came here we had gotten into a horrible fight about a boy. I meet said boy again and he tricks me into finding you again. Then I find out not only was he a felon but that you tried to kill your father? What am I supposed to feel Raven?!"

Raven was silent for a moment. Walking along the sidewalk with Kori on her right and staring at the trees. They had changed into brilliant colors of red and orange, most had fallen at their feet in a mess of colors and were being crunched as they walked. Summer felt like such a long time ago.

"Things change." Raven began softly. "I've changed, you've changed, we all have changed and there's nothing we can do about it. I came here as a scared girl named Rachel. Now I'm a stronger woman who knows I've made mistakes. I came here for a new beginning."

"But that's the thing! I'm part of your past." Kori protested. "We have history, so why would you want me around? Wouldn't I just bring back bad memories?"

Raven laughed. "Bad memories? It's because you knew me that I want you around. You and Victor were some of my better memories. You're my best friend. I may not be the same girl you once knew but I'm still me. We may fight but we still care for each other. So if you can handle my idiosyncrasies, then I'd be happy to have you for a roommate."

Kori still looked a little unsure. Her eyes were lost in thought as she watched the cars pass by and listened to the soft rustle of wind against the leaves.

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to." Raven added. "I understand if you want to leave."

Finally, Kori stopped and smiled. "I guess it would be alright if I stayed a bit longer. I have friends here now and there's still Silky. Not many apartments would take dogs anyway. So if you don't mind then I don't mind."

"Great." Raven agreed. "It seems like we have a deal then."

Kori beamed. "Yep and the best part of being a roommate is that I get to help my best friend get ready for her date. I bet you don't have a single thing to wear tonight!"

Raven backed away from Kori with a horrified look on her face. "You aren't thinking what I think you're thinking…are you? Because there's no way in…"

"We're going to the mall!" Kori squealed happily. "This is going to be so much fun! We'll try on clothes and I know this wonderful place where you can get both manicures and pedicures!"

Face palming dramatically, the darker girl winced at the idea of such girly pursuits. Still she couldn't help but smile as Kori jabbered away about their new destination. Sighing, she reluctantly followed Kori home so they could return Silky and get the car. It looked like Kori could hardly wait. For even with all their differences, it seemed she would never be lonely again.


End file.
